


Sunsets and Promised Sunshine

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Stomachs full and deck bathed in a golden glow, silence falls over them as they watch the sunset. He can’t help but pull out his phone, snapping photos of the view. Turning his phone to Azuma he goes to take a photo before pausing. Happiness morphs into sadness on his features and as beautiful as he looks, even like this, this isn’t something that’s meant to be photographed.“As I thought, I was never meant to come here alone.” He can tell Azuma’s talking to himself more than anything as he looks out at the view.It feels like a moment Azuma needs to himself, one where Kazunari can only sit and watch the sad smile on his face as he deals with his emotions. Kazunari will never know what it’s like to have been through what Azuma has and to shoulder such tragedy but he’s here with him now, not just him, he has the support of the whole company and that’s how it’s going to stay. He gives him his space, waits until Azuma's expression lightens before he opens his mouth.“Any time you wanna come back, anywhere else you wanna go, I’m your guy."
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Sunsets and Promised Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Set like, at vague point in the future. You can read this w/o having read Beautiful Gaia (but pls read it their scene drinking together is so nice), just know Kazunari is a really polite and toned down drunk and these two have planned to go to Santorini since that event.

“Heya fam! Just touched down after our last flight and it looks like it was a great day here look at that sun! I’m so hyped. And look at Azu too, man I’m a wreck right now but you’d never guess this guy just spent almost twenty four hours travelling, crazy right?”

Stopping the video he replays it to himself, smiling when Azuma gives the camera a wave. They made it at last to Santorini, the trip was long but seeing Azuma’s expression when he looked out the window and saw the sun shining is so worth it. It’s already evening but he can’t wait until tomorrow where unless the jetlag hits super hard, they’re digging in to the to-do list. He’s gunna make this the best holiday Azuma’s ever had, nothing’s going to stop that, he wants to see that beautiful smile and hear that gentle laugh non-stop.

“Thanks for that Azu!” He sings out. He’ll upload it once he connects to airport wifi, the airport may be tiny but at least it’s got what’s important. The pocket wi-fi unit he rented is at the hotel so while it’s a bit of a buzzkill to not be able to immediately upload, he’ll be sorted for the trip once he has that.

Making sure he can stay connected and share with those who couldn’t be there is always important, so is the ego boost when he gets all those extra notifs. His travel photos always do well, the selfie he’d taken of the two of them in the premium lounge before leaving Japan had already hit 1000 likes by the time they landed for their layover. He’s got so many comments that he still needs to respond to on it as well. Opening where he has the post pre-loaded he lingers on the image for slightly too long, Azuma looks so graceful and mature compared to his own wink and peace sign. Shaking his head he stops himself from getting caught up in the beauty of an image when the real deal is right beside him and scrolls through the comments again. So far he’s unsure of what people are more jealous of, the fact he’s travelling alone with Azuma or the fact they’re travelling in five star luxury to such a beautiful place.

As soon as he steps off the plane the toll so much travel has taken on his body hits, laughing tiredly as they wait for their luggage he makes eye contact with Azuma only to get back a similar expression.

“So like, room service tonight yeah? Then exploring tomorrow?” He can’t wait to get into a taxi and go to their hotel. Thankfully the Island is small and even though they aren’t staying in the same town as the airport, it’s still less than a 30 minute taxi ride until he can shower and then crash. “You booked that restaurant with the totes inste-able sunset views tomorrow night yeah? It’s got mega hype online for something so rustic looking I’m like, buzzing.”

That is going to be mega points not only for things that are totally right up Azuma’s alley but also some amazing photos. Likely a few combining the two of them as well, Azuma with a backdrop of the sunset behind him, glass of wine in his hand as he smiles seductively at the camera- woah Kazunari get yourself together. While if they were a couple this would all be mega romantic they’re like not, so he needs to keep himself in check and remember that. Even if Azuma’s personality really does not help that situation.

“A relaxing evening in with a cute boy and then a sunset dinner date tomorrow,” He tries, he really does not to feel giddy at Azuma’s phrasing. He may not actually survive this trip. “Sounds delightful.”

\-----

Thankfully his sun bringing powers don’t seem to be affected by the lingering tiredness associated with such a big timezone change. Of course the perfect forecast for their week here probably has more to do with that than any magic sun abilities he wishes he had. Somehow Azuma seems just as fresh as ever which means either he’s just way too used to travel like this or as suspected, he’s some sort of ethereal and not human creature put on earth as a gift to mere mortals like Kazunari himself.

Shopping with Azuma is fun, he’s clearly not the best at Greek but he’s a natural charmer and does his best to engage in conversation with staff. Every shop they enter he learns new words and takes recommendations for products. He seems completely in his element as the amount of items he’s buying for himself and gifts for the troupe he’s buying pile up. Kazunari is a little bit in awe, he’s like, so a people person but Azuma is on a whole new level.

“Papi really did a great job with the themeing of the park but like, nothing really compares to the real thing huh?” He muses as they wander between shops, they’ll have to head back to the hotel soon to drop stuff off. Compared to travelling with the company, when it’s just the two of them they don’t really do a lot to stop each other from making purchases. He’s glad that there’s only a limited amount of shopping to be done here or else combined with their lofty budgets, they’d be having to buy extra suitcases for their trip home.

“Nothing does, that’s the beauty of travel.” Azuma pauses to lift a hat off a rack, contemplating the band around it stating the island’s name. “There’s something so different about immersing yourself in the culture and atmosphere of somewhere new.”

A hand reaches out, lifting the hat from Kazunari’s head and just as he’s going to joke about exposing his hat hair, it’s replaced by the one Azuma had picked from the store’s rack. Happiness bubbles at the action, so simple and normal but the light airy feeling following the act is hard to just ignore. He’s going to wear this hat the whole trip and once they arrive home. As tacky as the souvenir may be, Azuma picked it out for him and that like, seriously makes it kinda special.

“Whaddaya think? It suit me~?” Pulling out his phone he snaps a selfie and then throws his arm over Azuma’s shoulder, snapping one of them together.

“I think it does.” Azuma laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Do you think I’d suit one too?”

“You like totes suit anything but if I had to pick.” Scanning the rack of hats he picks something with a far wider brim. It lacks the tourist appeal of the hat he’d picked for Kazunari but as he carefully slides it onto Azuma’s head he knows he made the right choice. “There we go! Smile Azu you look like a total babe. And now to upload, betcha it’ll get to 500 likes in a flash. Ultra sexy.”

The photo merely gets a caption of emojis and no tags but his engagement has been so high that it’ll still take off. His phone memory is going to be running out before he knows it with all the pictures he’s taking of Azuma in addition to the scenery and his own selfies. Worth it though. He’ll have to upload stuff to the cloud every day to keep up, pictures are important for more than just social media stats after all. Being able to scroll through them later and remember this moment exactly as it had happened is important too.

“Well then I’ll have to get it won’t I?” Before Kazunari can stop him the hat’s gone from his head and Azuma’s off to purchase both hats. He really needs to step up his game because apparently a happy and on holiday Azuma means he wants to pay for everything and that’s just unfair.

Despite being more rustic and the number of steps they’d had to walk down to get to it, the place they’d gone to dinner is perfect. Azuma was right to make a reservation, the place had been packed and the quality of the food speaks to that. It’s got a real charm to it and despite the number of tourists around them, really feels like an authentic experience. Stomachs full and deck bathed in a golden glow, silence falls over them as they watch the sunset. He can’t help but pull out his phone, snapping photos of the view. Turning his phone to Azuma he goes to take a photo before pausing. Happiness morphs into sadness on his features and as beautiful as he looks, even like this, this isn’t something that’s meant to be photographed.

“As I thought, I was never meant to come here alone.” He can tell Azuma’s talking to himself more than anything as he looks out at the view.

It feels like a moment Azuma needs to himself, one where Kazunari can only sit and watch the sad smile on his face as he deals with his emotions. Kazunari will never know what it’s like to have been through what Azuma has and to shoulder such tragedy but he’s here with him now, not just him, he has the support of the whole company and that’s how it’s going to stay. He gives him his space, waits until Azuma’s expression lightens before he opens his mouth.

“Any time you wanna come back, anywhere else you wanna go, I’m your guy.” He doesn’t put in the same amount of energy as he usually would, toning things down to match the mood.

“Thanks Kazu, I mean that, this means a lot to me.” Eyes meeting with his he can tell Azuma’s being completely honest, none of the flirty tone he uses to keep others at arms length present. “And I will, you’re a great travel partner, wherever we end up next, I look forward to it.”

They’re barely begun their trip, there’s so much more in store for them but as they end their first real day watching the sun set at a highly recommended fish restaurant right on the water’s edge, he already feels like he’s achieving what he set out to do. All they have to do from here is keep creating great memories of the sun soaked Island to overwrite Azuma’s initial experience here.

\-----

The view from their balcony is incredible during daylight, sea as far as the eye can see and it’s not a bad spot to be after dark either. They’d spent their day out on the water on a day cruise soaking up the sights and sun (in his case, not so much in Azuma’s, the amount of sun screen applications he’d done has to be world record breaking). It feels so unlikely that such a picturesque place can exist in real life, yet here he is after another amazing day on this beautiful island, lounging beside an infinity pool with Azuma beside him and a glass of expensive wine in hand.

He’ll have to get Azuma to let him draw him out here before they leave, it would be a wasted opportunity not to. Perhaps on a morning when they’re taking it easy before heading out, he can sit here on this very sun lounger taking care to ensure every strand of Azuma’s hair and every centimetre of that perfect skin is drawn with the care and attention they deserve. It’s a romantic image really, one that he wishes really were.

Romance huh? No he can’t let himself go down that train of thought, not while he’s drinking. He’s gotten better at not hiding his real feelings behind cute slang and a smile but this is different from voicing his opinion about a play or a costume. This isn’t something that might just result in a couple of days of tension and then everything falling back into place as it usually does back at the dorms. This is something that admitting could seriously change someone’s perception of him.

Would it really though? Azuma’s a good ten years older than him at least. He’s mature, he’s kind and he’s got more life experience than Kazunari reckons he himself will ever have. So really he’s got nothing to worry about right? Azuma probably receives confessions of love from all kinds of people on a daily basis and is used to turning people down without it affecting how he views them. Kazunari can’t even be blamed, it kind of feels impossible not to fall for him.

No, he can’t go there. This trip was to make Azuma smile, not to give him another bad memory associated with Santorini.

His head spins as he tries to distract himself from the temptation to spill his guts. His defences fall unfortunately easily when he’s allowed himself more than a couple of glasses. He’s learnt that he needs to watch himself with that, one drink too many and he’s gone from life of the party to revealing his true self behind the flair. Perhaps letting himself drink so much was a mistake tonight, usually it’s comforting to drink with Azuma and to just let himself be, well, himself.

The words are on the tip of his tongue, ones he doesn’t know if he could ever admit while sober but at least if he does it while drunk and gets an unfavourable response he can just blame it on the alcohol. Maybe. He really doesn’t want to ruin things here, the fear of rejection washes over him, he doesn’t want anyone to dislike him but most of all someone he’s fallen for like this. It won’t be like that, he knows Azuma far better than that.

The only way he can prove that to himself is just letting the intoxication take control of his tongue.

“Azuma-san,” Kazunari’s voice is slightly slurred and his eyes refuse to make contact with Azuma’s out of anxiety. “Is it bad if I admit something a little selfish.”

It is selfish of him it really is, taking another sip of his wine he builds the courage to admit what he’s about to say. He’s never properly confessed to someone who meant someone to him. The fear of rejection too much for the words to get past his lips; this is unchartered territory and completely different from the flirty messages he sends girls or how he acts at mixers.

“You’ve brought the sun to Santorini for me twice Kazu.” Azuma’s voice is reassuring, even with the small giggle he throws into his words. “I think it’s about time you be a little selfish.”

He doesn’t know if he should look at Azuma when saying this or if that’s a really bad idea with how it’ll mess with his nerves. Settling for looking into the sky he takes a deep breath, here goes nothing.

“I wanted to come here with you to make sure you had a good time and could create good memories of this place.” Well that’s the easy part. “But there’s a part of me that’s been enjoying it for more than just that. It feels like a romantic holiday, just the two of us being here you know?”

Swallowing awkwardly he lets himself turn to Azuma, desperate to know how he’s taken his sort of confession. Kazunari has to be one of the few people for whom socialising is easier when you’re not drunk.

“I would say that isn’t selfish at all.” A gentle smile, a hand reaching out to cup his face, Azuma’s sending all the right hints that he may just return the feelings Kazunari’s been trying to keep under control. “Who would be upset that a cute guy like yourself wanted to go on a romantic get away with me?”

His heart almost beats out of his chest. This sounds so promising but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. That could just be normal Azuma, talking how he does with everyone putting no weight behind the words at all. There’s only one person in Mankai that’s more of a chronic flirt than himself and he’s sat right in front of him.

“So you…” He trails off, getting caught in Azuma’s eyes.

He doesn’t get a verbal response, Azuma choosing instead to learn in, lips brushing his before he speaks.

“May I?”

He’d have to be a fool to turn that down.

“Yeah.”

Butterflies feel like they’re about to explode from his chest, his hands shaking slightly as he reaches out for Azuma’s shoulders and closes the kiss. His lips are soft, gentle and skilled. It was a give in due to his age and how he’s so open about having had past flings but Kazunari can safely say, at least in his intoxicated mind, that Azuma is the best kisser he’s ever kissed.

When they part it’s tempting to lean right back in but he stops himself when he sees Azuma’s expression. Even with his intoxicated mind he can figure out that Azuma looks as though he’s holding back tears while smiling.

“Azuma-san are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay.” He believes him but there’s something there that he’ll have to get him to elaborate on when he’s sober, if he remembers to. “Thank you Kazu.”

Accepting being pulled into his chest he breathes in deeply, Azuma always smells good and always gives the best hugs. Not surprising given his work history. For the time being he lets himself melt into his arms rather than dwelling too much on that look Azuma had given him.

\-----

Letting Azuma entwine their fingers as soon as they’re through the door Kazunari feels completely and utter giddy. The whole day had felt like a date, an incredible date documented by a very considerable amount of selfies and food pics. Some of those he posted and some are just for him, such as Azuma’s ponytail being blown into his face in a rare moment of gracelessness or the genuine interest on his face as they’d visited an archaeological site.

Being able to be honest about his feelings for him without that fear of how he might react is just incredible. Somehow he’d managed to land Mankai’s number one hottie and beauty in one. It feels like he’s still dreaming and he’d seriously had to pinch himself when he’d woken up in Azuma’s arms. He has a feeling his own bed’s not going to be getting any more use this trip. The past few years within Mankai Company have been a lesson in being true to himself and not being afraid of how others might react to his opinions. While it probably would have said a lot more about his growth if he’d managed to confess sober it does reinforce how far he’s come that he did it at all.

“I never wanna leave this place.” Letting Azuma pull him onto his knee he can’t help but think how lucky he is as he takes in that beautiful face up close. “We’ve got what, like two full days left? Not enough.”

“Mmm how about we elope, live out our days here.” When Azuma jokes like this, it doesn’t quite sound like a joke. “Your art transcends language and I could open a small store selling it.”

He’s more relieved than he thought he would be that Azuma’s hypothetical plan doesn’t involve him sharing others beds. Like he’d be totally fine with it if Azuma did want to do it as a side job again but it would mean he doesn’t get to share a bed with him at night and has to sleep alone. Not that he’s going to be able to keep doing that anyway. Man the dorms are going to suck after this. They’ve just started sharing a bed and will just be getting familiar with each other’s little sleeping quirks and preferences and then it’s back to the shared rooms with single bunk beds. Would Guy and Muku be interested in swapping around? They’ll deal with that when it comes.

“It’d become an instant tourist attraction, my art, your face, we’d be a hit.” He smiles as Azuma’s leans up to steal a quick kiss. “People would be hyping it up all over the net, like travel bloggers dedicating an entire section just to making sure people visit.”

“That sounds lovely.”Azuma laughs softly at his enthusiasm, fingers brushing through Kazunari’s hair.

There’s a tension between them and Kazunari knows exactly where it’s going to lead. They’d discussed this this morning, resulting in terrible blushing on Kazunari’s part as he’d admitted his own more limited experience compared to Azuma’s. Despite having been completely ready for things to take this turn once they’d returned from their day out, the anticipation of it is a little overwhelming. Despite both of them being terrible flirts and Azuma’s sexual history, they’d never moved beyond kissing after Kazunari’s drunken confession. That’s probably for the best though, after a while his memories had started to muddle and while he’s not a virgin, this is a first time he wants to make sure he remembers.

Leaning down to feel Azuma’s lips against his once more he pushes deeper, breath coming out shakily as Azuma parts his lips. There’s so much more to this kiss than their others so far. They both know exactly what it’s leading to. Letting Azuma take the lead he tangles his fingers in Kazunari’s hair, deepening the kiss with a level of dominance those unfamiliar with him may not see coming. He’s weak to it, completely so, if this beautiful man wants to be in charge then there’s no way he’s going to say no.

Fingers gripping the soft fabric of Azuma’s shirt he presses against him, wanting to feel more and more of his lean body against his own the longer the kiss goes on. Breathless and steadily growing more needy, he has no shame in showing what he wants because he knows Azuma has none either.

“How about we take this to the bed.” For perhaps the first time since he’s met Azuma those words hold no double meaning.

“Like, yeah.” He nods, swallowing thickly as he comes to terms with the fact that doing so means that first he needs to get off Azuma’s lap.

Watching Azuma reach into the bag he’d dropped beside the couch as they’d entered he manages to get his body to respond to the command to move. Neither of them had thought to bring condoms and lube with them, it had to be factored into the days activities to make sure they did a supply run. Hands shaking slightly he takes care of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor before they’re even at the bed. He knows Azuma would probably love undressing him from scratch and all that but at the same time he has no use for a shirt right now and he craves that skin to skin contact.

“Somebody’s eager.” Azuma teases, raising an eyebrow at his bare chest before patting the bed beside him. “Lay back, let me take care of you.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. The mattress sinks under his weight as he moves onto it, propping himself up against the pillows. He wants to reach out for Azuma and pull him back into a kiss but he knows he should be patient, especially as Azuma’s hands move to remove his own shirt. Inch by inch his smooth skin is revealed in a way that’s far too teasing. Kazunari has seen him shirtless, naked even, more times than he can account for but knowing just why he’s stripping down this time adds a whole nother layer of energy to the action.

Azuma’s lips ghost over his teasingly as he climbs on top of him, he knows he’s at his mercy and that’s the way they both want it. Pushing into a deep kiss, Azuma’s fingers trace down the sides of his torso, just light enough to send shivers through his body. Splaying a hand over his abs Kazunari finds him tightening them by instinct, he hasn’t got nearly as much muscle as the more sporty company members but Azuma doesn’t seem to mind at all, tracing between his abs with the same feather light touch. If his aim is to drive Kazunari crazy then he’s succeeding.

Gasping into Azuma’s mouth his hips rock upwards unintentionally. Of course this was going to draw that reaction out of him at some point, especially as Azuma’s fingers slowly but purposefully pinch one of his nipples. The slight twist and pinch feel so good, a shock runs through his body in a way he’d never expected, no one’s ever paid his nipples proper attention like that before and apparently, it kinda feels really amazing.

Fingers grasp at soft skin as Azuma takes his time, first fingers, teasing Kazunari until he feels like jelly. Then after breaking their kiss with a sly smile his head ducks down, teeth closing around an already sensitive bud and tugging. He can feel his erection straining against his pants and with the way it pushes against Azuma’s chest with how he’s laid atop him, he has to know exactly what this is doing to him.

“That’s- good.” He states kind of air-headedly, following it with a small moan. Is it possible to cum just from this?

He gets a quiet laugh in response before Azuma softly presses a kiss to the middle of his chest. Watching his hand slowly approach Kazunari’s belt he bites his lip. Is it really fair to just let him give so much without anything in return? Even if this is Azuma’s preference he feels like he doesn’t deserve the undivided attention of someone who in all honesty is like some kind of sex god.

Lifting his hips to help Azuma along he finds himself gasping as the fabric of his boxers slides over his cock. Completely erect and shamelessly so there’s no way he can deny just how good Azuma is at this. Cruelly once he has Kazunari completely naked he doesn’t pay any attention to the obvious matter at hand, choosing instead to press slow kisses against his inner thighs that make him shiver and whine. If he hadn’t already known about Azuma’s extensive experience he’d certainly have figured it out by now. Every little touch is so confident and purposeful, even his happy hums as Kazunari reacts audibly seem to be confirming expected results. Having a super experienced older boyfriend is kind of awesome.

“Azu, please.” The beg slips from his lips without realising it, his body’s needs taking over his minds ability to speak.

Fingers walk their way up his thigh almost cheekily as he allows himself one last kiss. Kazunari’s hips roll upwards as they approach his desperately hard cock, they’re so close, he’s so close to actually touching him.

“Please?” Oh come on that’s just teasing him now.

“Touch me, like, for real.”

His breath stutters as Azuma immediately obeys, hand closing around the base of his cock as he rearranges himself between his legs. It was silly of him to expect any kind of mercy. Pushing back his foreskin with his lips Azuma takes full advantage of just how sensitive the tip of his dick his, tongue knowing exactly how to drive him wild as his lips seal around him to suck.

Apparently, he’s really, really good at this, not just because he’s able to find Kazunari’s weak points or because he can take his full length with no reservations but because he knows how to combine those two, giving just enough extreme, overwhelming pleasure before tapering it off and letting him catch his breath before doing it all over again.

Fingers sliding into the long silver locks, he tries his best not to tighten them. He’s sure Azuma is more than skilled enough to handle a little hair pulling but it just feels so wrong. Hand shaking as he tries to ignore the instinct to close his fingers as Azuma swallows around his full length he responds audibly instead, crying out in an undeniably lewd moan.

Trying to steady his breathing and cope with this all somehow (it’s admittedly been a while since someone else touched him like this) he loses control of his fingers, Silky strands bunch between them, pulled from the low ponytail as his hips rock upwards. Realising what he’s done he goes to retract his fingers and instead bunch them in the sheets when a hand lands atop his own. Seductive golden eyes glancing up at him Azuma lets him know that it’s okay without even taking his mouth off his cock. He’s pretty certain that making eye contact like that as you lightly suck on the tip of someone’s dick is like, way illegal or something. He really hopes Azuma isn’t disappointed by his comparative lack of finesse when he gets around to sucking him off for the first time.

Eye contact lingering the hand that had been on Kazunari’s reaches out to him and it takes a good few moments for him to comprehend what he’s asking for. Ah right, lube. It makes sense that no matter how godly Azuma is at this, he must be craving stimulation too.

Grabbing the lube and a condom from where Azuma had left them on the bedside table he laughs at his own brain stalling.

He’d told Azuma he doesn’t need to be fingered, that he’ll be relaxed enough as long as they’ve done some kind of foreplay but he’s incredibly glad he decides to do so regardless. His fingers are precise and combined with how he’s still diligently working his cock with his mouth, almost over stimulating. It feels like it’s almost second nature for him to know exactly where his prostate is as he not only finds it immediately but continues to stroke over it with each slow thrust of his fingers.

Never in a million years when they’d taken off would he have guessed that by half way through their trip he’d be tongue tied and blinded by pleasure as Azuma shows off his skill in bed. It’s something he’s only ever been able to dream about and the reality is so much better than those dreams ever could be. He’s never been so vocal nor felt so much trust in his partner. He’s never tried to keep quiet in bed unless necessary but the moans and responses Azuma pulls from him are on another level entirely.

“It’s too much Azu.” He whines, he doesn’t want to cum before they’ve gotten to the main event and he can’t trust himself not to if this keeps up much longer.

“Is it crueler for me to keep going or to stop entirely I wonder?” Azuma sounds all too amused as he pulls off his cock and slides out his fingers.

The sudden contrast from too much stimulation to none at all is shocking. He wants to take back those words and have Azuma taking him half way down his throat again as his fingers fuck into him. He bites back pleading for that. Those long slender fingers are reaching for his belt and Kazunari realises that this whole time Azuma’s still had pants on. Watching keenly his eyes follow the designer buckle being opened and the nimble way he opens his fly one handed. He can’t help but lick his lips as Azuma moves off the bed and slowly rids himself of his remaining garments. He’s not the biggest guy Kazunari has seen but proportioned perfectly with his body, he has to admit that his cock is beautiful. Of course it is, it’s the only way to finish of the image of perfection. Tousled hair, lips shining with saliva and a light flush dusted on his cheeks, he’s irresistible. Sure he’s seen him naked before but never like this, never hard and ready to climb onto the mattress and fuck him like he’s so desperately craving.

“Like what you see?” Azuma knows he’s gorgeous and it’s just unfair.

“Yeah.” He really does.

Silver hair hangs over his face as he takes his place on the bed once more. With very practiced ease he opens and rolls on the condom, his cock twitching at the first touch it’s gotten so far. Swallowing a little too loudly Kazunari spreads his legs, tilting his hips up so that when Azuma moves in between them all he’ll have to do is push forwards and he’ll be inside. It’s clear on Azuma’s face just how much he’s been holding back as he does get into position. Leaning forwards and down he meets with Kazunari in a quick but oh so deep kiss where he can almost taste the desire on his tongue among the faint saltiness from his own precome.

Righting himself he makes eye contact, giving Kazunari an all too seductive smile before lining himself up with his entrance and slowly pressing inside.

The room was already hot, the dry summer air lending itself to that but as Azuma starts to pushing into him, it feels sweltering. Sweat shines off his own skin and despite Azuma only just having let himself get stimulation there’s a shimmer of it on him as well. Tilting his hips up even further he adjusts his angle, making it easier for Azuma to bottom out inside him. He may not have been getting that much action lately but he’s been with a couple of guys before, he knows how this works.

Gasping softly as his hips press flush against Kazunari’s ass, Azuma takes a moment to breathe. It feels so fulfilling to have him fully inside, stretching him just enough that he almost feels too full. Smiling up at Azuma dazed, he rocks his hips against him slowly, watching the way those beautiful features react to the movement and drinking in the beautiful sound he makes in response. He’s almost ready to take him moving and his body buzzes in anticipation. His mouth and his fingers had felt incredible, he doesn’t doubt that his dick will be any different.

The first thrust takes his breath away. Slow but purposeful Azuma does nothing without the intention to drive him crazy. His hands fist at the sheets as he starts to pick up a pace, hips rocking into him carefully at first before speeding up. He almost seems relieved Kazunari can take it. Despite his otherworldiness Azuma really is just another human after all, someone who can so easily lost in how good it feels to be satisfied himself.

Moans mix with pleads for more as Azuma determinedly keeps up a pattern of just missing his prostate. That one bit of pleasure he’s craving and is desperate for and he knows that he’s purposefully being denied it. He feels so desperate, almost like sobbing from the fiery need within him to feel his cock against it and to get the shock of pleasure once more.

“Azu please, I need it really bad, like-” He’s not even making sense and even with his eyes screwing closed at the frustration of being so close yet so far from what he wants to feel, he knows exactly what the expression on Azuma’s face will be. He’s playing right into the palm of his hand. “Please.”

A choked cry spills from his lips as he’s obliged. Immediately he’s driven back to everything being almost too much, the overwhelming pleasure he’d been getting earlier easily being built back up to. Each thrust is perfectly angled to push over his prostate, to make his toes curl and his head throw itself back against the pillows. It’s intense but it’s just what he’d asked for and just what he needed.

Cracking his eyes open he almost wishes he hadn’t, the sight of Azuma with his lips parted mid moan and bliss on his face throws a wave of pleasure through him that no physical touch could have caused, the coiling in his abdomen increasing as his arousal spikes in a way he didn’t know possible. How is it possible to get even more turned on when you’ve already got the most beautiful person you’ve ever met’s cock buried deep inside you.

Each thrust of Azuma’s hips is accompanied by the slapping of skin on skin as they meet Kazunari’s ass, every moan and gasp he makes is met with similar in response; both of them are so in tune in this depraved dance. Each step and movement they make is met with an equal squeeze of his hips, a rock back against Azuma’s cock, a despite and deep inhale of the sex soaked air around them as his breath constantly seems a little too far away to keep on top of. Santorini itself may be paradise but here in their hotel room, no care for their surroundings and simply exploring each other, this is paradise too.

It’s all building far too fast, his body trembles as he tries to keep himself from pushing past the limit of just feeling amazing to the point where climax is only seconds away. He doesn’t want to cum too fast, especially not when Azuma likely isn’t anywhere near his own orgasm. It would feel selfish and rushed. He doesn’t want this to end so soon. If they ended up endlessly repeating this last few minutes for eternity he would be happy. Nothing he’s ever felt has given him such intense and almost unimaginable levels of pleasure.

“Don’t hold back Kazu.” Azuma’s voice is breathy as his own nearing limit finally starts to show itself. “Cum if you need to.”

He doesn’t know why being permission feels so good, he doesn’t want this to end just yet but those words push him exactly to where he was trying to hold back from. Gracelessly he rocks his hips up into Azuma’s cock, meeting every thrust and pushing him inside deeper. He’s so, so close and there’s no point now in even attempting to hold back. Letting his body seek what it needs he knows that any moment could be just what he needs to see him cross that line.

Throwing his head back his moan gets caught in his throat as pleasure explodes, washing over him in waves as Azuma continues to fuck into him, relentlessly milking his prostate. Shaking with pleasure his release decorates his stomach and he can’t comprehend anything except the sheer intensity of how good everything feels. Gasping loudly he tries again to catch a hold of his breath, the high of his orgasm seeming to keep it just out of reach.

As he starts to come back to reality he registers Azuma slowly pulling out. Oh yeah, that’s right, he’d gone and cum way before him which is kind of totally unfair. Pushing himself upright his eyes take in the sight of a still very hard Azuma carefully taking the condom off and wrapping a hand around his cock.

“Azu, let me.” His voice trembles slightly and he feels all together unsteady as he pushes forwards to reposition himself in between Azuma’s legs.

“I won’t say no.”

He’s all to happy to give pleasure in return, even if Azuma’s cock still tastes slightly of latex as he lets his tongue dance over the tip. It’s a little hard to suck cock with any finesse when you’re still recovering from such a mind blowing orgasm but Azuma doesn’t seem to mind. His fingers brush through his hair, gently encouraging him to take more of his length. The next time he does this he’s doing it when he’s not at a disadvantage already but right now all he can think of is giving Azuma that last little bit of pleasure he needs to see stars like he had.

“I guess Kazu was quite the slut after all.” It doesn’t sound as teasing or as confident as Azuma likely intends as a loud sigh interrupts his words and worst of all it sees a new twist of arousal within him. They’ll have to explore that reaction later.

He can’t quite fit his entire length down his throat but that’s okay, he doesn’t need to. His hand makes up for what his mouth can’t as precum bursts over his tongue, the subtle salty flavour tells him he’s getting close as much as the sounds Azuma produces. Fingers halting in his hair and tugging slightly he’s spurred on. He’s doing well, he’s getting him close and that’s everything he’s wanting. He wants to hear what he sounds like as he cums and to taste him on his tongue as his hips buck up into his mouth.

“Kazu-” his name’s breathed out and pitched as Azuma’s cock twitches against his tongue. “Just a little more-”

It’s the best kind of encouragement he could ever get. Working to please as much as he can in his state he ignores how his jaw starts to ache or how awkward the position of his arm is. Azuma himself had said it just a little more and then- a high moan arcs into a raw sound as he feels his cock pulse. Musky, salty liquid spills down his throat, thick and catching as he tries to swallow fast enough to keep up with how much he’s being fed. He could raise his head, let Azuma spill onto the sheets but there’s a determination in him to take it all, even as he coughs slightly and a trickle escapes down his chin.

Satisfied he’s swallowed all Azuma has to give he slowly raises his head, enjoying the expression of bliss still decorating Azuma’s face.

“I could have tended to myself you know.” He laughs, lifting a thumb to clean off the mess of cum and saliva trailing from Kazunari’s lips.

“It’d be mega messed up if I didn’t return the favour.” He kind of needs a drink of water badly, the feeling of cum lining his throat is a little unpleasant. “Like way unfair for you Azu.”

“What did I ever do to deserve such a caring and loving guy hmm?” Pulling Kazunari into a kiss he shows no reservations about tasting himself on his tongue.

As they part and he’s met with a genuine, loving smile a different image is projected into his mind. It may not be the best time to bring it up when they’re both so elated and relaxed but the kiss brings their first together back to mind. He toys with the idea of dropping it, maybe asking at a later date but it’s on the tip of his tongue right now and he can’t just let it remain there.

“Hey so like Azu, yanno how the other night when we kissed you had this expression that was like, sad but happy at the same time.” Letting Azuma rearrange himself on the bed he watches him carefully. “I may be overstepping things here but, you wanna talk about that?”

There’s a moment of silence, one that makes him wonder if he really shouldn’t have asked the question.

“I don’t want to ruin the mood right now but as you were so honest to me, I should be honest with you. I’ve always been someone people desired but never loved.” Azuma admits, fingers brushing through the length of his hair as he re-ties his ponytail. “Last night, that was a first for me.”

He understands now, it makes sense. It’s painful though, tragic to recognise what that really means. Azuma in however many years has never really been loved by someone he’s been with. Until now.

“Then I’ll make sure I way super love you to make up for that.” He smiles, he’s sure Azuma doesn’t want to be pitied or to dwell on things. He always deflects from talking about himself and getting too deep into things. Reassurance, acceptance, love, those are things Kazunari can give him and wants nothing more in the world than to do.

“I look forward to it.” Cupping his face with one hand Azuma gives a genuine smile and Kazunari’s heart flutters all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had ever been to Santorini and could confidently write about being there this would be longer with more in depth descriptions of their activities but I have not. And travel blogs and research on make me feel so confident about writing about places I’ve never been. Still I needed to right the wrong that was there being no AzuKazu go to Santorini fic so here we are.
> 
> If u wanna hmu on twitter I'm @idolthirst


End file.
